The Boy Who Would be Queen/References
*When Cosmo was a woman, his name was Cosma. Therefore, for a short period of time, his name was Cosma Cosma. *Trixie is secretly revealed to be a who likes boys' comics and video games. However, this character trait is never elaborated beyond this episode, although it's possible that this side of her personality is hinted in "The Big Superhero Wish!" and "Wishology." In both specials, she enjoys being in action scenes. *The title card features items girls would want (such as a pearl necklace and a diamond ring), though Timantha used or liked none of these. *When Timmy turned into Timantha and looked into the mirror, he shrieks like a girl, similar to his father. *This episode was ranked #33 in the 100 Greatest Nicktoon Episodes countdown. *Timmy and his friends have failed to get into birthday parties that Trixie had in the past (as hinted by Chester). *At the end of the episode, Cosmo's birth nose made him look like his brother Schnozmo. *Timmy is revealed to not like dead frogs regardless of what gender he is, while Trixie does. *This episode's moral was that it's okay for girls to like boy things and vice versa. *Trixie in her tomboyish side will be briefly seen again in Season 9's "Finding Emo" but, somehow with different colored clothes and hair. *This episode was included on Volume 1 of The Fairly OddParents for Game Boy Advance Video. *The episode title is a parody of the Rudyard Kipling short story, The Man Who Would Be King. *The episode's title card bears a resemblance to the title shot from syndicated edition of I Love Lucy. # Characters randomly saying "Blah, blah, blah". # Characters saying "Roderick, no!" # Whenever he sees a girl, A.J. offers a dead frog as a present. # People not understanding the opposite gender. # People using a girl/geek translator to translate somebody. # Chester slowly becoming insane when things start to fall apart or when nothing makes any sense to him. # Sexism from the male characters towards female characters. *At the beginning of the episode, A.J., Chester, and Elmer are eating sandwiches that are placed on the bench, but in a later shot they're on plates. *When Trixie and Veronica are deciding whether or not to give Timmy passes to Trixie's party and Veronica turns her head, she is momentarily seen with pig tails. *When Cosmo and Wanda switch genders, their crowns strangely disappear. They reappear when Cosmo and Wanda are reverted to normal. *When Timmy wishes he were a boy again, his feet briefly disappear. *Why did Trixie give Timmy 3 invites? She revealed at the end of the episode that she didn't know A.J. and Chester were coming. *Although Timmy gave 2 of his invites away to Chester and AJ, he is seen holding all 3 again when he walks away. :Trixie and Veronica: Blah, blah, shopping! Blah, blah, clothes! Blah, blah, hair! Blah, blah, boy band! Blah, blah, we'll never notice you! :A.J.: '''Nope! I don't speak girl! ---- :Timmy/Timantha': [''high pitched scream] What did you do? ! I didn't wish for this! [strikes a modeling pose and a wolf whistle is then heard, Timmy hears this and puts his hands behind his back] :Wanda: filing her nails with her wand Well you said "I wish" and "girl". :Timmy/Timantha: Oh yeah! Well...well you know what I think! :Cosmo: Who cares what you think! You're a girl now! [Cosmo laughs while Wanda is shown smiling almost devilishly] ---- :Timantha: Hey! I think like a girl now! I can totally use my girl brain and figure out what to get Trixie for her birthday! :Cosmo: Oh, that's a great idea, little girly girly! [he spins around] :Wanda: Can I get the door for you, ma'am? :[Cosmo and Wanda start laughing. Cosmo says ma'am between laughs] ---- :Timantha: I wish you [points at Cosmo] were a woman and you [points at Wanda] were a man! :Cosmo and Wanda: 'What? :'Timantha: You're my godparents. No choice. :[Cosmo and Wanda close their eyes and grant the wish. They are then show with their genders swapped with a duck quack being briefly heard in the background] :Timantha: 'Congratulations! You are now Cosma and Wando! :'Cosma: (gasps) What's happening? How come I suddenly know which boy bands rock out loud? :Wando: I don't know! Why am I tempted to scratch myself and not care who sees? :Timantha: See ya! [closes the door] ---- :Timantha: Do I still like comic books? [thinks] Muscular guys in spandex fighting crime? Cool! ---- :[After Timantha encounters Trixie in a comic book store] :Timantha: Trixie Tang? :Trixie Tang: No! I'm in here by accident, understand? Accident! If word gets out I like boy's stuff all, my friends will think I'm weird. Please, please keep it our secret! Girl to girl? :Timantha: Well... okay. :Trixie Tang: Deal! You're my new best friend! [pulls out a picture of Veronica and tears it in half] :[Elsewhere in the mall, Veronica instantly keels over in pain] ---- :[Timantha encounters Chester and A.J.] :Timantha: Uhh... hi? :A.J.: Dead frog? :Chester: Don't do it! IT'S A TRAP!! [he tackles A.J. which throws the dead frog at Timantha's face] :Timantha: Ugh! Boy or girl that's still gross! ---- :Chester: [hammering boards over the bathroom door] I don't know what's up with those girls, but we'll be safe here. :A.J.: Don't you think you're overreacting? :Chester: Dude, boys like comic books; girls like dolls. Boys like video games; girls like makeup. We're different! That's why we have different bathrooms! :Veronica: [comes out of stall] Um, am I in the wrong room? :Chester: [screams and then starts tearing away at the boards on the door] Nothing makes sense anymore!! :A.J.: [to Veronica] Frog? ---- :Trixie: You know, all week, people have been asking me what I wanted for my birthday, and you've given it to me. :Timantha: I have? :Trixie: You've given me a friend who likes me for whom I am. :Timantha: That's all you wanted for your birthday? A friend? :Trixie: Yep! Someone who isn't afraid to say "Hey, I like Kissy Kissy Goo Goo and Skull Squisher!" If you were a boy, I'd totally date you. ---- :Timmy: Trixie! *Ahem* [inter-spliced with "blah-blahs"] You know, I like you for who you are... [Trixie gets out a translator] ...not for what everyone expects you to be; a friend to you, someone who isn't afraid to say, 'Hey, I like Kissy Kissy Goo Goo and Skull Squisher too!' :Trixie: Oh my gosh! That is so sweet... but, uhh, that's what I have girlfriends for. SECURITY! ---- :Cosma\Cosmo: What do think? This? Or this? Which goes better with my eyes? :Wando\Wanda: Just pick something! :Cosma\Cosmo: Oh, I give up! [flies into bathroom] SPlASH Would it kill you to leave the lid down? :Wando\Wanda: Would it kill you to look before you sit? [belches] ---- :Timmy: I wish you were back to the way you were born! and Wanda grant the wish and return to how they were born :Cosmo: [appears with a big nose] What? This was the nose I was born with! Can't a guy do something to make himself look pretty? ---- :Elmer: Timmy sir, are you watching one of those dumb girly soap operas? ---- :A.J.: Dead frog? :Timantha\Timmy: Yuck! :Trixie: Cool! ---- :Timantha\Timmy: Congratulations. You are now Cosma and Wando. ---- :Timmy: Roderick! No! :Timantha/Timmy: Boy or girl, that's still gross! :Girls: Roderick No! * Although this episode premiered in 2002, it was made in 2001 according to the credits. Category:Season 2 Category:References Category:Trivia Category:Episodes